


childcare

by kaiohtic



Series: Team Pilot (Round 9 May - 1 September 2017) [22]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Babysitting, Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiohtic/pseuds/kaiohtic
Summary: in which jongin and sehun take care of jongin's niece for a week.





	childcare

**Author's Note:**

> written for tabby and abby. i hope you both enjoy?
> 
> unbetaed, sorry ><

            To-do list

  * ~~clean the apartment~~
  * ~~make it baby-proof~~
  * ~~groceries (diapers!!!)~~
  * pick up Rahee ♡ at 4PM



"Now all that's left to do is to pick up Rahee from noona's place," Jongin says. Hands on his hips, he looks satisfied with their work, while Sehun next to him doesn't seem all that happy. But just with a huf and a peck on his lips, Sehun's expression morphs into a softer one, the frown disappearing.

"I still don't think it's a good idea," Sehun says and presses their foreheads together, eyes closed.

"It is, Hun. We're helping noona, so we're doing a good deed," Jongin mumbles and gives his boyfriend another chaste kiss before he pulls away. He grabs Sehun by the wrist and pulls him along, his grip tight, as if scared Sehun might run away. He won't, though he is tempted to. After all, he has never been too good with small kids, and having to deal with am 18 months old baby is a too big challenge for someone like him.

Sehun tried to say no when Jungah asked them to babysit her daughter Rahee. No matter how cute the little girl is, Sehun knows very well that kids could be little devils. Especially small kids would disturb his well-deserved time for peace and rest; the semester just ended, so all Sehun wanted was to go on a vacation with his boyfriend, but said boyfriend attacked him with pup eyes so he gave in. He begrudgingly agreed to take care of Rahee for a week together with Jongin while Jungah is on a business trip with her husband.

"They could have hired a babysitter," Sehun grumbles and winces when Jongin's grip tightens painfully.

"It's better to have someone you know and trust watch over your child," Jongin says, and Sehun has to agree. You never know these days. For your most prized possessions you would never leave them to some stranger. Sehun would never want his baby pup Vivi to be put under a stranger's care for a whole day either. A few hours? Okay. But days? Nope.

 

 

 

 

"Thanks for volunteering," Jungah says and smiles. She has Rahee in her arms who is cheerful as ever. The child babbles undiscernible words, her hands always waving around. Sehun can't deny that she is cute and that he really likes cute kids like her, but at the same time he feels too tall, too lanky, too clumsy to take care of tiny things like these. A human child seems a lot more frail than a pup to him, so he usually keeps his distance.

"I'll carry her suitcase," Sehun mumbles and ignores the small hand that is waving in his personal space all of a sudden. "Jongin, you carry her."

His boyfriend just chuckles and picks up his niece without a worry in the world, holding her tight and secure. He coos at her, looking a lot like an adoring father and not an uncle. That sight makes Sehun feel all warm inside.

"Since I'll be away for a week, you can use my car," Jungah says and hands the car keys to Sehun. "It's better to go by car with a baby that tiny."

Sehun nods and quietly listens to Jungah's instructions and reminders. She has even gone so far as to write everything down in a tiny notebook that is inside the suitcase she has packed for her child.

"Take good care of Rahee for me, okay boys?" Jungah says when Jongin carries his niece out of the door, Sehun following close behind.

"Of course," Sehun promises. He carries the small suitcase to the garage where the car is parking. They could have stayed in Jungah's apartment to babysit, but Sehun and Jongin decided against it. After all, their own personal items are all in their own apartment, plus, it feels weird to sleep in Jungah and her husband's bed.

 

 

 

 

The first hour, everything goes fine. Sehun watches Rahee and Jongin playing together for a while, only joining in when coaxed by his boyfriend and baby Rahee who keeps making grabby hands at him while calling him _Hun_ , mimicking her uncle. It's too cute to resist - Sehun has always been a sucker for small and cute things which is how he ended up dating Jongin who is not necessarily small, but he's extra cute - and so he finds himself sitting next to Rahee and letting her hit him with her teddy bear. At least it's just a stuffed toy she's using and not plastic cars like his own nephew uses as weapon.

When Rahee starts sniffling all of a sudden is when Sehun feels alarmed. He is not too sure what to do, unable to read her. After all, he's not the mother, and all he knows about crying babies is that they're either hungry, they need their diapers to be changed, or they are hurt or sick. But Jungah has told them to only feed Rahee at the times she has listed - every few hours. Sehun has set an alarm for them, yet so far, no alarm has gone off. Does that mean he has to change her diapers now?

He looks at his sleeping boyfriend, feeling frustrated to be left alone like this. When did Jongin even fall asleep? He shakes Jongin by his shoulder, waking the other.

"Rahee," he says when Jongin gives him a confused look, and in that moment the girl starts crying. Sehun jumps around the room as Jongin rushes over to her to check up on the child, his voice calm and gentle, and somehow Rahee stops crying. Jongin picks her up and puts her down on the couch, gesturing for Sehun to bring the things he needs, and Sehun promptly does so. He watches as Jongin changes Rahee's diapers without making a fuss, motions quick and professional. Different from Sehun, it seems like Jongin actually does the things that men would usually stay away from - nursing and properly taking care of a child.

 

 

 

 

Changing diapers is what Sehun has feared the most, but now that he experiences feeding the baby, he thinks the meals are what he detests the most, and there's five of them throughout the day. Rahee seems to be in her rebellous phase now, unwilling to eat up. It's tiring for Sehun to keep entertaining her enough so Jongin can feed her spoon after spoon, but for Jongin, it must be worse. At times, Rahee's tiny hands would swing around and accidentally - or maybe not? - she would hit Jongin's hand that is holding the spoon, sending her food flying all over the place.

And it doesn't end with that. Apparently, Rahee hates water about as much as cats do. Sehun can only helplessly watch his boyfriend fight with the child in the bathroom after cleaning up the mess they created in the kitchen. He would love to help Jongin, but he is scared of being too rough and accidentally hurt Rahee, so he just stays by the doorframe and picks up Rahee once Jongin has finished bathing her and helping her into her fluffy bathrobe. And while Jongin takes a shower, Sehun does his best to get the little devil clothed.

Putting Rahee to sleep is another problem that arises. For some reason, children seem to have endless energy. Jongin reasons that it's because of her nap earlier that she is fully awake now, but Sehun disagrees. Jungah has noted down sleeping times for her daughter as well, and now, at 10PM, she should be asleep.

"Maybe she misses her mom," Sehun says quietly, his eyes watching the child struggling with Jongin who tries to tuck her into bed. It takes them about another half an hour until Rahee is drowsy and curled up in Jongin's lap. They let her sleep between them, but once Jongin turns off the light, Sehun moves further away. What if he rolled over her in his sleep? He kind of wants to sleep on the floor instead to make sure that would not happen, but Rahee needs a barrier to keep her from moving too much in her sleep and possibly falling on the floor, too.

 

 

 

 

Trying to stick to routines and schedules is hard with a child who has a mind of its own. Rahee gets petulant at times, throwing fits when they are strict with her and trying to make her eat at regular times. Those are not the only times she throws tantrums though.

"It's because she's too used to you spoiling her," Sehun hisses at Jongin at some point, at which his boyfriend only laughs and picks up Rahee who is tired of walking. They tried going to the local park with her, not too far from the apartment they reside in, but five steps out of the door, Rahee started whining.

What really exhausts Sehun though, is the amount of time they need to invest into a child. They need to be around all the time, just in case Rahee needs them. She wakes up in the middle of the night sometimes and cries. Sehun doesn't think he has been able to sleep well the past few days, and neither has Jongin. And yet, his boyfriend is still all smiles when handling Rahee, his love and adoration for her not simmering down. It's amazing, really. And it's probably the one hundredth time that Sehun thinks Jongin would make a great father.

It's weird though, to have an empty apartment to themselves. After a week with Rahee, Sehun finds it hard to think of something to do for entertainment. They have spent so much time taking care of Jongin's niece that now they don't know how to fill their free time.

"I kind of miss her," Sehun admits to Jongin on the same evening Jungah picked up her daughter.

"Didn't you say you hate dealing with small kids?" Jongin laughs softly, one arm slung around Sehun's shoulder. They are seated on the couch, watching some random documentary on animals.

"Yeah, but I think I'm more okay with them now," Sehun replies, a little smile on his lips when he thinks about the sound of Rahee's laughter. She might have been hard to handle at times, but she is still cute nonetheless. And when that one week was over, it seemed like she has gotten attached to Sehun and Jongin as well, her hands reaching out for the two of them with a soft whine.

"That's good then," Jongin says. "Because that was training for when we have kids of our own."


End file.
